


Falling Together

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Shannon's nightmares anymore revolved around falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Together

All of her nightmares anymore revolved around falling.

Which shouldn't have been a surprise for her, given what she - as well as everyone else on this island - had recently experienced. She would fall for miles in her nightmares; the complete silence around her as she fell was more claustrophobic than it was comforting. The only sounds around for miles were her screams as she hurtled through space to an indefinite point below. And just before she hit the ground -

"Shannon? Is something the matter?" She heard his voice pipe up from behind her. "I heard you screaming."

Her screams were real. And had apparently awoken Sayid. She couldn't help but feel her heart drop at that realization.

She shook her head. "Everything's okay. Just - just a nightmare."

"Do you want to speak about it?" His arms wrapped around her waist, grasping her, protecting her - although she wasn't sure if he could really protect her from the thoughts in her mind, no matter how hard he tried. "I have been told that I am a good listener."

"I keep falling, and right as I'm about to land-"

"You awaken." He nodded in recognition. "I have been having similar dreams as of late myself."

"You have?"

"You do not have to worry," he said, brushing his lips at the back of her neck and caressing her side with an absent-minded touch. "If you fall, I will be there to catch you."

"Promise?"

"Or else we will be falling together."

- _fini_ -


End file.
